


Tear Down My Reasons

by lemonicee



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonicee/pseuds/lemonicee
Summary: This is Neptune, there’s no such thing as too fucked-up.
Relationships: Duncan Kane/Lilly Kane, Duncan Kane/Veronica Mars, Lilly Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Duncan Kane, Logan Echolls/Duncan Kane/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Duncan Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane, Logan Echolls/Lilly Kane/Duncan Kane/Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Tear Down My Reasons

Logan’s back hits the wall with a dull thud and his fingers tangle in a pale blue t-shirt. “Fuck, Duncan.”

“Shut up,” Duncan growls. “My mom’s in the other room.”

Logan smirks. “Make me.”

Duncan’s mouth is hot and wet. His teeth sink into Logan’s lower lip, and Logan tastes blood. 

This hadn’t been what Logan was expecting, but he wasn’t objecting in the least. 

He kisses Duncan back, hard and dirty. Stubble scrapes his chin and Duncan’s hands aren’t gentle at all when they shove their way into his jeans. Duncan’s fingers close around his cock and Logan’s head snaps back against the wall, making his ears ring.

Duncan bites at his collarbone and Logan knows it’s going to leave marks behind. Perfect red imprints. When Lilly asks, Logan will tell her she did it. She probably won’t believe him, but Logan’s good at distracting her until she forgets.

One of Duncan’s legs pushes between Logan’s and he can feel Duncan hot and hard, pressed against his thigh.

“Suck my dick,” Logan says, and Duncan drops to his knees.

* * *

“I saw you, you know.” Lilly’s smile is wicked as she crawls on top of him, already naked.

Logan genuinely doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Fifty different things run through his head, but finally he just says, “Saw me what?”

“Saw you with your tongue down my brother’s throat.”

Oh, that.

“Lilly, I…” And that’s as far as Logan gets. Because, really, what was he supposed to say to that?

Lilly laughs, clear and bright, and kisses him hard on the mouth. “Oh shut up, it was hot. Why didn’t you tell me you two were fucking? A girl needs to know these things.”

“We’re not.” They’re doing a lot of things. But actually fucking is not one of them.

“Not what it looked like to me. In fact, I’d say Duncan was about two seconds away from a game of suck and blow. And not the kind you play with a credit card.”

Well, yeah, they’re doing that. 

“It just happened, okay? But he’s not my brother, which makes me less twisted than you.” Lilly flinches for a second. She didn’t know Logan knew about her and Duncan. But she wasn’t the only one who saw things they weren’t supposed to. She recovers quickly, though, and gives him a careless shrug.

“Fine. You win. Now come over here and show me what else you can do with that mouth.” She licks her lips and slides a hand beneath the sheets, teasing her fingers down his bare chest.

“That was cliché, Lil. Even for you,” Logan says, but he can’t take his eyes off her mouth.

“My God, would you shut up and fuck me already?”

* * *

Logan should have known this would happen. It was only a matter of time.

But that doesn’t keep him from being surprised when he walks into Lilly’s bedroom to find her spread naked across the mattress with Duncan, his face buried between her thighs.

She looks up when Logan comes through the door, her eyes gleaming. “Come to join the party?”

“Looks like you’ve already got it covered,” Logan says, arching an eyebrow.

Duncan’s head jerks up at the sound of Logan’s voice, but Lilly’s hand pushes into his hair, guiding him back down. “There’s always room for more,” she says breathily, the last word breaking into a gasp.

Duncan’s hands skim up her thighs and he does something that makes Lilly arch and moan. The sound goes straight to Logan’s dick, which is already hard and straining against the seam of his jeans. 

“Yeah, okay,” he says, already kicking off his shoes. He strips off his clothes as he crosses the room, leaving them in a trail behind him. As he slides onto the bed and leans in to cover Lilly’s mouth with his own, he very carefully does not think about how fucked up this is.

It was, after all, only a matter of time.

* * *

Lilly’s stretched out between them on her hands and knees, with Logan behind her, buried deep inside tight, wet heat, and Duncan in front of her, her lips wrapped tight around him.

They move in alternating thrusts, in and out of her body, the air filled with broken moans and the sound of skin against skin.

Duncan’s hands are in Lilly’s hair, sifting through the longs blonde strands, and Logan can’t take his eyes off the fall of it across her back. He pulls back and slams his hips forward, his hands tightening around the curve of her hips as he fucks her. She gasps around Duncan’s cock and Duncan comes with a curse and hiss of his sister’s name.

Logan slides one hand around her body and between her legs to rub at her clit. Duncan slips from her lips and she moans like a porn star. She comes a minute later, shuddering through the orgasm and saying no one’s name, even as Logan spills hot inside her.

The thick, sex-scented air is broken by a shocked gasp from the doorway and Logan spins around to meet Veronica’s wide blue eyes. Everything freezes for a moment and then she’s gone, disappearing down the hall in a blur of pink cotton and long blonde hair.

Duncan scrambles off the bed and yanks his clothes on so fast that Logan is pretty sure his shirt is inside out. Then he’s gone too, calling Veronica’s name even as the front door slams shut.

“Well,” Lilly drawls, her voice low and fucked out, “this should be interesting.

* * *

This time, Logan didn’t see it coming.

They’re in his pool house, drinking the most expensive vodka his mother owns, and Lilly has produced a joint from somewhere. That’s not the surprising part, though.

No, that would be Veronica, sitting in Duncan’s lap, looking wholly out of place in her white sweater and knee-length blue jean skirt. The image is ruined, though, by Duncan’s hand pushing the denim up her thigh and Lilly’s mouth working its way down Veronica’s pale throat.

He doesn’t know what they said to her, but she’d showed up clutching at Duncan’s hand and looking half-terrified, half-excitedly curious. And when Logan had handed her a drink, she’d taken it without question. 

Veronica moans, breathy and high-pitched, and Logan notices that Duncan’s hand has disappeared completely under her skirt. Lilly slides Veronica’s sweater up and over her head, then turns to Logan. “Either get over here or get out.”

Logan laughs and crawls across the floor to join them. “How’d you get her to come?”

Lilly smiles wickedly, her teeth flashing white in the dim lighting. “A lady never tells, Logan.”

Veronica’s pupils are blown wide and her cheeks are flushed a delicate pink. She’s innocence torn apart and Logan remembers the GHB Dick brought back from Mexico. 

“You drugged her,” he whispers in Lilly’s ear. The only answer is a sly wink and his hand guided to rest on one of Veronica’s pale breasts. 

* * *

Lilly’s dead and Duncan is sucking Logan’s cock in the back of the Kane’s limo. 

The funeral ended half an hour ago and the first thing Logan did was shove Duncan in the backseat, tell the driver not to stop until he said so, and crush his mouth to Duncan’s. 

He can still taste blood.

Duncan had been nearly comatose for the last three days, but when he’d dropped a perfect white flower onto Lilly’s casket, something in his eyes had snapped into place and Logan had never seen anyone look so destroyed.

Duncan lifts his head off Logan’s cock and looks up. His eyes are dark and hard, Logan wonders if his look the same.

“Fuck me,” Duncan says, broken and pleading. “Please. I can still feel her.”

Logan gets Duncan half on the seat, half on the floor, uses spit for lube and shoves into Duncan in one long, hard thrust. 

Duncan pushes back, hissing in pain. “Harder.”

Logan’s hip snap forward and he doesn’t stop until Lilly’s name is erased from the air around them.

* * *  
A year since Lilly’s funeral and her bedroom hasn’t changed at all. Celeste keeps it like a shrine. Pristine and white. Everything Lilly never was.

Logan’s knees sink into the comforter and he fucks Veronica harder. She’s on her back on Lilly’s bed, her legs around Logan’s waist and her hair fanned across the pillow with Lilly’s name embroidered in purple thread.

Duncan’s mouth finds Logan’s, their teeth click together as they kiss and Logan’s hand closes around Duncan’s cock. Veronica moans and Duncan’s hand moves to touch her face, stroking the lines of her cheeks.

It’s all Logan can do not to say Lilly’s name when he comes. Duncan’s voice stutters and breaks on the first L and he stops with a gasping sob as he spills over Logan’s fist.

Veronica’s the only one who says it, the single word slicing through the room.

The air shivers around them and Logan thinks he hears laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to Livejournal in 2006. I'm just moving some stuff over. 
> 
> Let me know if you need me to add more tags or warnings to this.


End file.
